Prank wars
by violet167
Summary: Takumi and Misaki pranking each other. Title given by Boldnbright.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm back again! Currently typing out Love will find a way also. Trying to finish the other one shots too. For now requesting is over but I will definitely do requesting again soon. I decided to cut this in two. Misak's prank will be in the next chapter.**_

 _ **This two shot is dedicated to Boldnbright!**_

* * *

Misaki Usui, a lawyer at Tokyo law firm sits in her office looking over some documents for work. She places down the papers and sighs. Work has increased tenfold this week and as much as she would hate to admit, it really is stressful.

She takes a glance to the side of her desk and sees a picture frame which holds a picture of her and her husband for about a year now, Takumi Usui. He proposed to her in her favorite restaurant a year ago and here they are now still in love.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Her office phone rings breaking her out of her thoughts. She reaches over and picks it up.

"Hello, Misaki Usui speaking."

"Hello ma'am, this is Walker Hospital calling to let you know that your husband was in a car crash and you need to come down here now."

Misaki went into a stun moment. Her husband. Her pervert was in an accident.

"I'll be right there," Misaki says grabbing only her car keys and purse. She puts down her phone and heads out the office door. "Mei hold all my meetings and calls for the day," She tells her secretary right before she disappears down the stairs forgetting about the elevators.

Her mind is in complete chaos. She can't think straight in the moment. She doesn't even answer those people who try to speak to her on her way out. Misaki just has her mind focus on getting to her car.

Once she reaches it Misaki wastes no time and opens up the door and slides inside. She throws her purse one side and turns on the car engine. As a master pro of driving she easily yet quickly drives out the parking lot and heads towards Walker Inc hospital.

How could Takumi have gotten into a accident? Was he leaving work? He never leaves the hospital on a day unless he is coming to see her.

She can't give it too much thought. The person who called didn't say he was in a critical condition so that means he's okay.

Misaki takes one deep breathe as she pulls up to the hospital and doesn't even bother to park the car perfectly. She just grabs her purse and keys and run closing the door.

"Takumi Usui please. He's a doctor here a-and he was in a crash," She explains to the front desk once she got inside.

"Ah yes! Dr. Usui. Room 101," A lady at the front desk says and without any more words being said Misaki rushes off to find that room.

"Poor Mrs. Usui," A lady at the desks says laughing and her colleagues join in knowing what she's talking about. "Wait till she finds out."

Meanwhile, Misaki easily finds the room and goes inside to notice Takumi on a bed laying down and rushes to his side.

"Oh my Gosh, Takumi! Are you okay? Please be okay...you have to be okay. Please Takumi I love you," Misaki says hugging him. Tears had began to fall as she watches him laying there.

She feels him shaking awake and let's go of him.

"Mi-Misaki?" Takumi says weakly but on the inside he is laughing at her reaction.

Misaki wipes away a tear. "What happened? Are you Okay?"

Takumi fakes trying to pull up himself and falls back into the bed pretending to be helpless.

"You should rest. What do you need? Something to drink, eat...you name it," She urges him.

' _So nice to have her taking care of me,'_ He thinks mentally.

"Let's go home for now," He says gently pulling himself out of bed with her help.

"Is it really okay for you to leave now?"

"Yes. Bring my coat over, I'll walk," Takumi tells her pointing to his doctor's coat which was over a chair.

"Ok but I'm going to put you in a wheelchair," Misaki states finding a random wheelchair and puts it in front of him.

Takumi smiles mentally at her caring behavior and takes a seat. Misaki being the loving wife she is pushes her husband out of the hospital not seeing the nurses who were chuckling at her being fooled.

 **In Misaki's car…**

"How did you get into a car crash? Were you leaving work?" Misaki questions as she drives her car taking home both her and the 'injured' Takumi.

"Yes. As I was leaving a car came out of nowhere and BAM!" Takumi yells the bam part making her almost jump out her seat.

"Did you get a lot of cuts?"

Takumi couldn't but laugh secretly because she was buying it. "Ahem, yes. I'll let you see when we get home.

Misaki nods and tries to focus on the road and not her injured husband.

They pull up to their house and Misaki yet again helps Takumi with the wheelchair. The first thing she wants to see when they get inside is his cuts and Takumi knew that it is over there. He just needs his reward for fooling her now.

"Can I have a kiss first?"

"YOU! How can you be like that in times like this?" She wants to yell but instead asks in a kind voice. It took all her might.

"But it would really make me feel better Misaki," He answers innocently and Misaki can't help but comply with his wishes.

She lends forward to plant a kiss on his cheek but instead he pulls her for a kiss on her lips. Misaki pulls away from him after what seems like a minute.

"Are you….are you playing me?" She questions cautiously. When they were kissing it felt like he was perfectly fine. In fact, when she tugged under his shirt during the kiss, there were no marks.

"Well it was worth it for the kiss."

He is playing her!

"You!You! YOU BAKA!"

 _Bang!_

Fifteen minutes later…

"I can't believe you gave me a concussion Misaki," Takumi states rubbing his head.

"Serves you right for paying your staff to do that."

* * *

Three days after the previous events Misaki hadn't gotten over the prank Takumi decided to play on her. She sits in her office explaining the whole situation to her best friend Sakura.

"Hahahaha! It seemed fun though. Well on his part," Sakura chuckles much to Misaki's dismay. "How will you get back at him?"

Misaki smirks finding the perfect idea. "I'm going to pretend to have an affair."

* * *

 _ **Takumi's prank is actually something that was suppose to be All I need but I used it for a prank for this instead. It has a She's dead feel right? XD**_

 _ **Until next chapter my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yes chapter two was posted before but I took it down to change the ending which I originally planned . It will stay like this. Once boldnbright likes it since she requested it, that's all that matters.**_

 _ **This two shot is dedicated to Boldnbright!**_

* * *

 _Three days after the previous events Misaki hadn't gotten over the prank Takumi decided to play on her. She sits in her office explaining the whole situation to her best friend Sakura._

" _Hahahaha! It seemed fun though. Well on his part," Sakura chuckles much to Misaki's dismay. "How will you get back at him?"_

 _Misaki smirks finding the perfect idea. "I'm going to pretend to have an affair."_

"Uhmm...Misaki do you think that's a good idea?" Sakura asks a little hesitant. This could go well or very very very bad.

"I'll just tease him a little and make sure to clear it all up. He has no idea how scared I was because of what he did. I should've beaten him a little more," Misaki says clenching her fists.

"I guess I would kill Kuuga if he did that. Go ahead and give him a little payback for what he did to you," Sakura cheers on her best friend. "When will it all start?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

The next day came and Misaki begins her plan. She had bought a sexy outfit yesterday with Sakura to wear to work today. It is different from her usual attire and she knows it will get to Takumi. Misaki even bought lingerie. She has to make sure Takumi sees her in it and know something is up.

Misaki takes her time getting dress hoping Takumi would walk in and see it. And just to her luck that is what happens.

"Misaki yo-WOW!" Takumi pauses when he walks in on his wife standing by her mirror in some very sexy lingerie. "Is it my birthday?"

"What? No….." Misaki answers turning around to look at her husband's expression and it is priceless. "Takumi?"

Takumi slowly makes his way over to his wife. He cages her between his arms. "What are you doing? Why is Misa chan all dressed up?" He questions planting kisses up and down her neck.

 _To prank you!_

"Takumi stop! I can't be late for work since there's the new manager coming in today and I have to welcome him and-"

He pulls away from her. "Don't tell me you're dressing up for him?" He jokes but with her reaction he knows something is wrong.

"O-Of course not. I have to get dressed," Misaki stutters walking away mentally clapping at her performance.

"Something is definitely up with her," He concludes and sits on their bed to wait for her to come out. He knows his wife habits and right now he knows something is wrong with her. Takumi however didn't expect her to come out of their bathroom wearing a very seducing outfit to work. "You're wearing that to work?"

"Do you like it?" She asks spinning around smiling. "I'm sure he will," Misaki mumbles loud enough for Takumi to hear it.

Takumi frowns. _Who is he?_

Misaki doesn't want to see his sad expression but he has to know pulling a prank like the one he did to her really scared her. With this hopefully he won't do something like that again.

"I'm off to work," She bids him goodbye not even giving him a kiss on the cheek like she usually would.

"I have to find out what's going on."

* * *

Takumi sits in his office still worrying about Misaki. He calls in his secretary to have a talk with her.

"You needed me sir?'

"Yes! I want to ask you a difficult question," He tells her starting to regret this.

She nods ok.

"If a woman who didn't dress up before starts to dress up recently and is acting does that mean?"

"Well uh….I guess you can say she's dating someone sir."

Takumi just stares at her for awhile. "Ok you can leave."

He waits for her to leave to pick up his phone to call his wife. Surely she wouldn't be seeing someone right?

"Hello Tokyo law firm, how can I help you?"

"I would like to speak to Misaki Walker please," Takumi says as he becomes impatient. He needs to hear her voice quickly.

"I'm sorry but she's not here."

"This is her husband. I thought she had to meet with a new manager today."

"Yes sir but they left."

"Ok thank you," Takumi says putting down his phone. Maybe they went to have a lunch with others. He takes up his cellphone this time to call Misaki.

"Hi honey." Misaki answers the phone.

"Hey, are you at work?" He questions her.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Of course she isn't lying. Only her secretary lied which Misaki told her to do. Misaki was at work the whole time when he called the law firm.

"Nothing. I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

Takumi couldn't believe their is a possibility she might be cheating on him. Why did she lie about not being at work? No Misaki loves and she wouldn't do that, would she? He needs to get into contact with the one person she'll confide in.

"Hi Sakura! I'll like to have a chat…"

"Sure what's up," Sakura says but she already knows what he might want from her. Misaki gave her a heads up.

"Is something wrong with Misaki? I thought if there is she would tell you."

"Uhm..how do I say this?" Sakura tries to act innocently. "I think there's another guy."

Takumi's heart stops beating. His nightmare is true.

"I'm sorry."

She tries to hold in her laughter.

"Thanks for telling me," He puts down the phone wanting to hear nothing more. He'll just have to confront it about it when he gets home.

* * *

Takumi barely made it through the day thinking about Misaki and this mystery guy. He left work early to rest. Takumi's opens the door of their house and sees Misaki's shoes with someone else's shoes. What is she doing home?

He hears laughter from upstairs.

Takumi makes his way up stairs to see what's going on. He stops in front their bedroom and rests his ear to the door.

"Are you sure he won't know,"He hears a male voice say.

"Of course not."

He knows that is Misaki's voice and he's have enough. He burst through the door. "MISAKI I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME AFTER EV- Oh!" Takumi stops yelling when he sees her dad standing in their bedroom. "I'm sorry I just thought.."

"What's this you're saying about my daughter. Come explain it to me," Sakuya orders Takumi to follow him downstairs.

Takumi nods and looks at Misaki who mouths, "Got you!"

He put two and two together to realise he got played by his wife.


End file.
